List of Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken chapters
'' volume 1 as released by Shueisha on March 9, 1990 in Japan.]] This is a list of chapters of the manga series Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken. The manga was written by Riku Sanjo and illustrated by Kôji Inada. The manga was first released as "Derupa! Iruru!" in Weekly Shōnen Jump volumes 25 and 26 of 1989. Volumes 35-37 included the short story "Dai Bakuhatsu!!" and the serialization of Dai no Daibouken began that same year in volume 45. It continued on for seven years before ending in volume 52 of 1996's Shōnen Jump. The manga was collected into 37 tankōbon volumes. Later it was re-released as a Jump Remix with interviews and other extras included. It was then released into 22 bunkobon volumes. Near the end of its serialization a Perfect Book was published which collected some of the art of the series along with trivia and new information. __TOC__ Volume list * 02. * 03. * 04. * 05. * 06. * 07. * 08. * 09. | OriginalTitle = 勇者の家庭教師!!の巻 | TranslitTitle = Yūsha no Kateikyōshi!! no maki | LicensedTitle = The Hero's Tutor!! | ShortSummary = }} * 11. * 12. * 13. * 14. * 15. * 16. * 17. * 18. | OriginalTitle = 対決!!ハドラー対アバンの巻 | TranslitTitle = Taiketsu!! Hadorā Tai Aban no maki | LicensedTitle = Battle!! Hadlar versus Avan | ShortSummary = }} * 20. * 21. * 22. * 23. * 24. * 25. * 26. * 27. | OriginalTitle = 集え!!アバンの使徒の巻 | TranslitTitle = Tsudoe!! Aban no Shito no maki | LicensedTitle = Gather!! The Disciples of Avan | ShortSummary = }} * 29. * 30. * 31. * 32. * 33. * 34. * 35. * 36. * 37. | OriginalTitle = 6大団長集結...!?の巻 | TranslitTitle = Roku Daidanchō Shūketsu...!? no maki | LicensedTitle = The Gathering of the 6 Commanders...!? | ShortSummary = }} * 39. * 40. * 41. * 42. * 43. * 44. * 45. * 46. * 47. | OriginalTitle = 正義の稲妻剣!!!の巻 | TranslitTitle = Seigi no Inazuma Ken!!! no maki | LicensedTitle = The Lightning Sword of Justice!!! | ShortSummary = }} * 49. * 50. * 51. * 52. * 53. * 54. * 55. * 56. | OriginalTitle = 残酷!フレイザードの巻 | TranslitTitle = Zankoku! Fureizādo no maki | LicensedTitle = Cruelty! Flazzard | ShortSummary = }} * 58. * 59. * 60. * 61. * 62. * 63. * 64. * 65. * 66. | OriginalTitle = 不死身の救世主!!!の巻 | TranslitTitle = Fujimi no Kyūseishu!!! no maki | LicensedTitle = Immortal Saviour!!! | ShortSummary = }} * 68. * 69. * 70. * 71. * 72. * 73. * 74. * 75. | OriginalTitle = いま...すべてを斬る...!!! | TranslitTitle = Ima... Subete o Kiru...!!! | LicensedTitle = Now...Slice Everything...!!! | ShortSummary = }} * 77. * 78. * 79. * 80. * 81. * 82. * 83. * 84. | OriginalTitle = 竜の騎士 | TranslitTitle = Doragon no Kishi | LicensedTitle = Dragon Knight | ShortSummary = }} * 86. * 87. * 88. * 89. * 90. * 91. * 92. * 93. * 94. | OriginalTitle = 父と子の戦い!!! | TranslitTitle = Chichi to Ko no Tatakai!!! | LicensedTitle = The Battle Between Father and Son!!! | ShortSummary = }} * 96. * 97. * 98. * 99. *100. *101. *102. *103. *104. | OriginalTitle = ダイ、出生の秘密...!! | TranslitTitle = Dai, Shussei no Himitsu...!! | LicensedTitle = Dai, The Secret of Your Birth...!! | ShortSummary = }} *106. *107. *108. *109. *110. *111. *112. *113. | OriginalTitle = 地上最大の攻防!! | TranslitTitle = Chijō Saidai no Kōbō!! | LicensedTitle = The World's Ultimate Offense and Defense!! | ShortSummary = }} *115. *116. *117. *118. *119. *120. *121. * SP. | OriginalTitle = 最強剣はどこだ...!!? | TranslitTitle = Saikyō Ken wa Doko da...!!? | LicensedTitle = Where's The Strongest Blade? | ShortSummary = }} *123. *124. *126. *127. *128. *129. *130. *131. *132. | OriginalTitle = 恐怖の超魔生物 | TranslitTitle = Kyōfu no Chōma Seibutsu | LicensedTitle = The Fearsome Hyper Demon | ShortSummary = }} *134. *135. *136. *137. *138. *139. *140. *141. | OriginalTitle = 鬼岩城大上陸!! | TranslitTitle = Kiganjō Dai Jōriku!! | LicensedTitle = Kiganjou's Disembarkation!! | ShortSummary = }} *143. *144. *145. *146. *147. *148. *149. *150. *151. | OriginalTitle = ダイの剣 | TranslitTitle = Dai no Tsurugi | LicensedTitle = Dai's Sword | ShortSummary = }} *153. *154. *155. *156. *157. *158. *159. *160. *161. | OriginalTitle = よみがえった魔神!!! | TranslitTitle = Yomigaetta Majin!!! | LicensedTitle = The Revived Demon!!! | ShortSummary = }} *163. *164. *165. *166. *167. *168. *169. *170. * * | OriginalTitle = 鋼の親衛隊の巻 | TranslitTitle = Hagane no Shin'eitai no maki | LicensedTitle = Bodyguards of Steel | ShortSummary = }} *172. *173. *174. *175. *176. *177. *178. *179. | OriginalTitle = 激突!!!集団戦闘の巻 | TranslitTitle = Gekitotsu!!! Pātī Batoru no maki | LicensedTitle = Clash!!! Party Battle | ShortSummary = }} *181. *182. *183. *184. *185. *186. *187. *188. *189. | OriginalTitle = 誓いの魔槍の巻 | TranslitTitle = Chikai no Masō no maki | LicensedTitle = The Desire of The Magic Spear | ShortSummary = }} *191. *192. *193. *194. *195. *196. *197. *198. | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = Farewell, My Son... | ShortSummary = }} *200. *201. *202. *203. *204. *205. *206. *207. * | OriginalTitle = 大魔宮出現!!!の巻 | TranslitTitle = Bān Paresu Shutsugen!!! no maki | LicensedTitle = Vearn Palace Appears!!! | ShortSummary = }} *209. *210. *211. *212. *213. *214. *215. *216. | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = | LicensedTitle = Prelude to World Annihilation!!! | ShortSummary = }} *218. *219. *220. *221. *222. *223. *224. *225. *226. | OriginalTitle = 五つめのしるし...!!!の巻 | TranslitTitle = Itsutsume no Shirushi...!!! no maki | LicensedTitle = The Fifth Symbol...!!! | ShortSummary = }} *228. *229. *230. *231. *232. *233. *234. *235. *236. | OriginalTitle = いざ!! 大破邪呪文 | TranslitTitle = Iza!! Minakatōru | LicensedTitle = Now!! Minakatoru | ShortSummary = }} *238. *239. *240. *241. *242. *243. *244. *245. *246. | OriginalTitle = Namida no Tekijin Totsunyū!!! | TranslitTitle = 涙の敵陣突入!!! | LicensedTitle = Tearful Attack | ShortSummary = }} *248. *249. *250. *251. *252. *253. *254. *255. | OriginalTitle = 真竜の闘い!!! | TranslitTitle = Shinryū no Tatakai!!! | LicensedTitle = The Duel of True Dragons!!! }} *257. *258. *259. *260. *261. *262. *263. *264. *265. | OriginalTitle = 復活!!! 大勇者 | TranslitTitle = Fukkatsu!!! Dai Yūsha | LicensedTitle = Ressurection!!! The Great Hero }} *267. *268. *269. *270. *271. *272. *273. *274. *275. | OriginalTitle = 超兵器招来!!! | TranslitTitle = Chōheiki Shōrai!!! | LicensedTitle = Arrival of the Super Weapon!!! }} *277. *278. *279. *280. *281. *282. *283. *284. *285. | OriginalTitle = さらば! 闘いの日々よ | TranslitTitle = Saraba! Tatakai no Hibi yo | LicensedTitle = Farewell! To Warring Days }} *287. *288. *289. *290. *291. *292. *293. *294. *295. | OriginalTitle = 第2の覚醒!!! | TranslitTitle = Dai 2 no Kakusei!!! | LicensedTitle = Number 2 Awakens!!! }} *297. *298. *299. *300. *301. *302. *303. *304. *305. | OriginalTitle = ミスト最終決戦 | TranslitTitle = Misuto Saishū Kessen | LicensedTitle = The Final Battle of Myst }} *307. *308. *309. *310. *311. *312. *313. *314. | OriginalTitle = 影と死神 | TranslitTitle = Misuto to Kiru | LicensedTitle = Myst and Kill }} *316. *317. *318. *319. *320. *321. *322. *323. | OriginalTitle = 真・大魔王降臨!!! | TranslitTitle = Shin Daimaō Kōrin!!! | LicensedTitle = Advent of the True Demon Lord!!! }} *325. *326. *327. *328. *329. *330. *331. *332. | OriginalTitle = 生命でぶつかれ!!! | TranslitTitle = Inochi de Butsukare!!! | LicensedTitle = Strike with Your Life!!! }} *334. *335. *336. *337. *338. *339. *340. *341. | OriginalTitle = 閃光のように | TranslitTitle = Senkō no Yō ni | LicensedTitle = Flash of Light }} *343. *344. *345. *346. *347. *348. *349. | OriginalTitle = さらば!!! 愛する地上よ | TranslitTitle = Saraba!!! Ai suru Chijō yo | LicensedTitle = Farewell!!! Beloved Surface }} See also *[[List of Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken episodes|List of Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken episodes]] References Category:Dragon Quest anime and manga Dragon Quest: Dai no Daiboken fr:Liste des chapitres de Dragon Quest : La Quête de Daï